Techno Logic
by lopezalopez8999
Summary: We introduce Hisa Shirayuki to the story.


Scrolls, screens, mp3 players, and more tech were hanging on the walls in a dorm style room. Sitting at a desk was a girl, her blonde hair in a bun, glasses slightly askew, her dark cerulean eyes squinting and tongue sticking out in concentration. Her hands were fiddling with a bracelet that was on the fritz, but she liked challenges like this; it's what she joined the military for.

Before joining Atlas, Hisa was being used by Lyran- the leader of the now defunct Shadow before Kira Valencia destroyed it. Like Kira, Lyran had found Hisa when he was laying waste to another ill fated city. He had abducted her back to his lab only to find out that her semblance was Technopathy, she could talk to anything electronic. Hisa would increase her intelligence quotient to a higher point to be able to "speak" with technology and double its power or repair it. In return for her assistance, Lyran promised her the latest technological items for her to tinker and play with.

Lyran was, at the time, trying to develop weapons to try to better control the Grimm and was having horrible luck with it until he found Hisa. The final part of Lyran's plan was to kill her after she succeeded because she knew too much.

After finding out what was Lyran's plan through over hearing a conversation between him and another high ranking military personnel, Hisa ran away to find Atlas, and just in time too, because Kira had destroyed Shadow just a few days later.

She started working for Atlas shortly after finding them with her trusty visor that she built and started helping with the development of weaponry to better fight the Grimm without needing to send troops on the ground.

Back at her desk, Hisa was trying on her bracelet that she was tinkering with. She flexed her forearm and her seemingly harmless bracelet transformed into small shotgun gauntlet that fired small explosive critters that invade enemy weapons and renders them useless as well as small caliber bullets. She smiled at her handy work as she stood up from her desk and pretended to fight her enemies and see them fall by her weapon.

BZZT BZZT BZZT PING PING PING! Hisa walked back to her desk and picked up her visor and put them on her face.

"Shirayuki." she answered in her bubbly manner.

"We have intel and location about the person we've been searching for." said the voice.

"Who's that" she asked.

"Valencia." said the voice.

"Who?" she asked again.

"K-Kira Valencia, ma'am." said the voice.

"I'll be right down." said Hisa, her bubbly tone immediately dropped to a more serious one.

Hisa walked to one the control rooms in her building to find a technician sitting at the radar. The Radar Room had a complete holographic map of Remnant and most of its cities. The officials of Atlas use this room for mostly recon meetings and secret talks.

"Are you sure it's her? She's never been spotted before." said HIsa.

"Yes, ma'am. However, she's not alone." said the technician.

"Really? What else is there?" she asked.

"Not what, but who. There's someone there with her. Our facial recognition software can't get a good reading on it though." replied the technician.

"Hmm…Hold on a second." said Hisa quietly.

Hisa closed her eyes and opened them again and began to hum as her eyes started to glow, as well as her hands. The screen became brighter as binary code started racing past the screen. The facial recognition started reading every face both animal and human alike. Immediately the software read the faces of the two people that were spotted.

"It's Ali Crimson. What's she doing there?" she asked herself.

"It looks like there was some sort of fight. Look at the damage that's surrounding them." suggested the technician.

"Is Kira trying to kill us?" said Hisa.

"I don't know, ma'am." said the technician.

"It looks like they're shaking hands. What on earth is going on?" said Hisa in a confused tone.

"Didn't she destroy all traces of the Shadow some time ago?" asked the technician.

"It's supposed to be classified, but yes she did. Did it quickly too." said Hisa.

"What do we do? It looks like they're coming this way." asked the technician.

"I have to go." said Hisa simply.

"Good luck, ma'am." said the technician.

"Aww, thank you!" said Hisa brightly.

Hisa exited the room and made her way downstairs to the entrance of the building and met Ali outside. Ali expressed her surprise as she saw Hisa waiting for her.

"What're you doing down here." asked Ali as she messaged her neck.

"It's funny, I should ask you that myself. Who's that there behind you?" replied Hisa.

"This is Kira. Kira Valencia." said Ali.

"I know, and what is she doing here?" asked Hisa.

"For now, heal up for a bit." said Ali simply.

"You know where she came from, Ali. She can't be trusted." said Hisa, a dangerous tone in her voice.

"What about you? You were the same way, weren't you?" Ali snapped back.

"I was different. I'm not a killing machine like you two-" said Hisa.

"At any rate," interrupted Ali, "She decided to join the Freelancers. She'll help me and all the other factions, including you Atlas brains."

"You were like me?" asked Kira, a slight tone of surprise in voice.

"Yeah, only I escaped before Lyran terminated my contract." said Hisa as she drew a line across her neck with her thumb.

"Do you mind if we can get Kira inside? We can't stay long." asked Ali.

"You look pretty banged up yourself, Ali. Maybe you need some T.L.C as well?" said Hisa as she looked over Ali and noticed more bruises and cuts by the second.

"No, I'll manage. She needs it more than I." said Ali as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where'd you get those arms, Kira?" asked Hisa as she looked at Kira's arms that looked like they were made out of metal.

"These? I got them from Lyran. He said that it help me on my missions he would send me on. Why? Kira said as she held them up to show Hisa.

The arms were lined with vents that didn't release energy, but collected it. The collected power would be absorbed into the arms and stored. When used in battle, the energy raises the punching power and overall strength of the user.

"You got those from Lyran himself?" asked Hisa, frowning at Kira.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Kira.

"…I…I made those. When I was with Shadow." said Hisa as she lowered her head.

"You made those things!?" asked Ali loudly, "Those almost killed me!"

"What's more surprising is that you admitted that something actually gave you a problem this time around. Getting rusty are you?" teased Hisa.

"Why you little bi-" started Ali.

"Thank you." interrupted Kira.

"What for?" asked Hisa frowning.

"Without these," replied Kira quietly, "Without these, I wouldn't have been able destroy the thing that was destroying me. I wouldn't have been able to rid the world of Lyran."

There was a stunned silence as Ali and Hisa stared at Kira. Hisa stepped forward and put her hands on Kira's shoulders and smiled.

"You're very welcome, Kira. I'm happy he's gone. Now come on, let's get you patched up. I can even upgrade those arms for you if you want." said Hisa kindly.

"Oh great," piped up Ali, "Make her more deadly, why don't you."

Hisa laughed as she led them deeper in to the building.


End file.
